


Waves

by Bombastic_Argle_Bargle



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastic_Argle_Bargle/pseuds/Bombastic_Argle_Bargle
Summary: Natsu has given it a lot of thought, but she's just not certain how to commit to it in practice. Perhaps Ango-san will have some insight into the matter?
Relationships: Iwashimizu Natsu/Ango (7 Seeds)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any vision for this beyond what it is, but the idea of their dynamic tickles me. I think that it has some great potential, despite the deeper and more complex issues that arise when considering the characters in their entirety. This scene is simply meant to be taken for the one-shot it is.

"Ango-san," Natsu bows, her hair falling in front of her face, masking the furious blush on her cheeks, "I would very much like if you would kiss me."

"Natsu-chan-," Ango stumbles.

"Please," she emplores, "I do not wish to burden you, and if I have made you uncomfortable I apologize, but you are always so kind to me and I-"

Ango pulls her to him with a strength Natsu can hardly comprehend, and she falls against his chest with a soft gasp. She can feel too a large hand pressed against her lower back, steading her against him. 

"Ah-" She moans, closing her eyes and pushing her face into his chest. This is all so overwhelming. She had only just worked up to making her request, she hadn't expected to end up so close to him this soon.

"Natsu-chan," his voice sounds like rolling thunder inside his chest. It sends an unexpected chill down her spine, "Are you alright?"

"-Yes," she mumbles, her eyes still shut. From the beginning there's been a bundle of knots in her stomach, but now they're twisting violently inside her. She should have thought this through more, she thought she'd be ready but… 

She can tell she's being lowered to the ground, and when she cracks open her eyes, she can see Ango has placed himself crosslegged in front of her. 

"I think that," he says calmly, "It might be better for you if you came to me; if you still want to that is."

"Oh, yes," Natsu nods, "Alright."

The sand sifts beneath her knees as she gathers herself. She wants to look at him, despite the flames on her cheeks and the snakes in her belly, and she settles for a few stolen glances as she knees forward.

He's staring at her, in his unnerving manner, but Natsu can see a tinge of pink on his face as well.

_'Ango-san's nervous too…'_

Admittedly, Natsu hadn't considered that a man like Ango could be unnerved by something as simple as a kiss. He had been prepped in some of the harshest environmental conditions for most of his life, learning to survive, but not it seemed to thrive…

"Ango-san, is this your first kiss?"

"You could say that," He looks away almost sheepishly.

“I see,” This news doesn’t lessen the awkwardness she feels inside, but it makes the blush on her cheeks feel warmer, more inviting. Crawling forward, it takes everything Natsu has not to shrink away, to run down the beach in the opposite direction. But she doesn’t, because she wants this experience, she wants to share it with Ango, “May I?”

“... Yes,” Ango blinks slowly, his gaze falling across her face, settling on her lips.

_‘I guess, this is it then… here goes nothing…’_

It surprises her how soft it feels, how warm, like the lapping of a warm wave against her skin. However, she pulls away not long after initiating contact. 

“Is- Is something wrong, Ango-san?” 

“No…” He tilts his head, “Did I not please you?” 

“No,” She shakes her head, “I mean yes-- It was nice. It's just, you didn’t really move… Or respond.”

“Oh. Perhaps we should… Try it again?”

“Ah- yes,” She nods, her hair bobbing wildly around her.

Ango reaches out and catches a lock of her hair, brushing the black strands behind her ear, “Your heart beat’s racing...” 

“Yes,” Natsu gulps, “But, so is yours…” 

“Yes…” He agrees, his voice drifting along with his gaze.

He’s staring at her lips again, his own parted ever so slightly, and she can’t help but be drawn to them. They feel warm against hers still, but there’s a heat behind them that wasn’t there before. She can feel Ango’s hand travel to the back of her neck as he opens his mouth, his tongue flitting lightly against her flesh. She gasps, and allows his tongue to prod further inside, exploring the softness of her mouth. 

It's not what she’s expecting, and the insentisy startles her, but she doesn’t pull away. This feeling excites her, though she’s not quite sure what she should do, and so she does nothing. 

Ango breaks away from her after a few moments, his breathing labored and his brows furrowed, “Am I doing something wrong again?”

“No!” Natsu exclaims, “No, I was just… surprised… It was impassioned, but nice.”

_‘Is this how Ango-san felt when I kissed him, was this why he was so still?’_

Ango watches her expressions, as if trying to unravel some hidden meaning in her words, before a low chuckle falls from his lips.

It’s a genuine and infectious laughter that grows from a low rumble to a boisterous bellow rapidly, shaking his entire body as it rises. Natsu’s eyes widen, uncertain at first, but soon she feels a gentle giggle bubbling up inside herself. 

Natsu can feel the knots melting away as the laughter takes over, her anxious nature replaced by an euphoric release. This wasn’t at all what she had planned, how she had envisioned this playing out, but somehow, it's far better than anything she could have imagined.

“Thank you, Ango-san,” She grins, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. 

His smile is deafening, and unfamiliar, but undoubtedly pleasant. 

_‘This is the first time, he’s smiled like that… Is it, because of me? Because of this moment?’_

Reaching out to take his hand, Natsu laces their finger loosely together in the sand, “Perhaps tomorrow, we could try again?”

“Yeah,” Ango gaze falls to their touching skin, his fingers flexing gently against her own, “I’d like that…”

_‘I want to see him smile like that every day…’_

Natsu isn’t certain what tomorrow will bring for either of them, but for even one more day like today, she’s willing to take the chance to find out. Maybe he’s more intense than her, and maybe she doesn't know quite what to do when he’s so close to her but she's certain they will figure things out, one day at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I feel as though I should've written in more inner dialogue for Natsu, considering her inner monologues in the show, but its not something I'm particularly strong writing in as of yet. I attempted to reflect an awkwardness between the two of them in their approach to something as simple as a first kiss not to show an incompatibility, but an inexperience in partnership to be worked on together. I hope that came across :) Let me know your thoughts in the comments below~!


End file.
